


Oops

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [41]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Reani wanted to help Keg out with cleaning up Shadycreek Run.  Keg was happy for her help.  Except ...Reading Time:abt 4 minutes
Relationships: Keg/Reanminere "Reani" (Critical Role)
Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Oops

This was not going as planned. Well, the whole … gist … of the plan was going as … planned, but the other part, having to do with, uh, _her,_ was definitely not going as planned.

Keg had figured she’d do her time, make up for what she’d done—if she ever could—and leave Shadycreek Run a better place. Maybe just a little better, but better.

And she was doing it! She’d beat the shit out of some thugs (after giving herself a quick pep talk and a few deep breaths) and cleared out that nest of fucking child traffickers and … she’d been kind of good at it? And whenever she doubted herself, she’d just think of the way Beau looked at her that one night and the way Beau kicked the crap out of the slavers and then she’d push on (well, actually, she’d take some time to cool down and get those images out of her head, but _then_ she’d push on).

And then the angel had rolled into town. Keg was pretty sure she was an actual angel. Long white hair, light brown skin that glittered gold, a fucking halo, and arm muscles (and leg muscles and back muscles and stomach muscles …) to die for. And Keg would gladly die in those arms. Which wasn’t the point. Reani.

Reani had come to town and she’d smiled and effortlessly kicked some dirtbags up and down the street and she’d turned Keg into a puddle on the ground. And not a bad puddle! Like the best kind of puddle! Except her tongue wouldn’t work when Reani was around and when she did say something it seemed all wrong. And when she’d finally told Reani what she was doing, Reani wanted to help! And so Keg, who just wanted to help out a little, was now constantly with this gorgeous, overpoweringly powerful woman and she couldn’t keep her eyes off her. And she’d already gotten smacked in the head for that!

And then it got worse.

It had been a long day of kicking asses and Reani giving Keg that stunning smile and Reani had asked her why she was doing this. And she’d told her—looking down during the parts she was ashamed of, not making eye contact when she talked about Yuto—but she’d felt more reassured when she talked about the Mighty Nein, about how they made her better. And Reani’s eyes had lit up and she’d started talking excitedly about the Mighty Nein too! (And how she probably would have killed Keg for doing what she’d done if she hadn’t met the Mighty Nein, which was … not reassuring, but … also kind of … hot?) And then she started talking about Beau and Keg started talking about Beau and then it was like they both realized at the same time that they knew Beau in … the same … way.

Keg was super embarrassed and Reani glowed pink. Except she also leaned in and whispered (her hot breath again Keg’s skin making her go wide eyed) and asked if Beau did that thing with her thighs or the thing with the three fingers and … well, Keg thought maybe it should be disappointing that Beau had used the same (oh god) moves on them but it just made Keg aroused and then Reani was wrapping her arms around Keg and Keg was tangled in Reani’s hair and Reani’s mouth tasted better than Keg could have imagined and it turned out that if you both knew what you were trying to do you could _definitely_ figure out how to do it again and, uh ….

When Keg woke the sun was up and Reani (her halo its own dim sun around her head) was brushing Keg’s shaggy bangs out of her eyes, looking down at her sleeping form. Keg couldn’t help the reaction: the startled jump, the wide eyes, the arm quickly wiping the sleep drool from her mouth. But she could stop herself after that happened. Only that made things feel worse. She’d never accidently been there in the morning, having to figure out how to get away. Even worse, Reani was going to … keep being there.

Keg took a deep breath and made herself look back at Reani, at the warm smile and the shining eyes … and the absolutely mindblowing body. Keg steeled herself and reached out a hand.

She brushed a long, perfect lock of hair from Reani’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Uh, hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Reani and Keg + brushing hair out of each other’s eyes" on tumblr!
> 
> And here's a bonus section from a previous attempt:
> 
> “Wait, did she do that thing where she—”
> 
> Reani giggled and leaned against Keg as they stumbled down the street. Her face was glowing, but whether it was from the drinks of the embarrassment, she wasn’t sure. “With her fingers?” she said, finishing Keg’s sentence.
> 
> Keg let out a long noise something like “hhhhhhhhhhugh” and then said, “No, fuck. I was—um.” She paused and looked around the empty late night street as if she was confused and then her mind caught up. “No, with her thighs.”
> 
> “With her … thighs?” Reani screwed up her face and tapped a finger to her lips as if she was trying to figure out a complex math problem. “I … remember her thighs.”
> 
> *
> 
> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
